Sí eras tú
by Relisher
Summary: Y le susurró con la voz más seductora que un anciano puede poseer: "¿Ya ves cómo sí eras tú?" [Draco M. x Hermione G.] [One-shot]


**Si eras tú**

Para ser Londres, el día estaba bastante soleado. Aprovechando esto, y que se encontraban en esa época del año cuando los magos y brujas jóvenes estaban de vacaciones en sus respectivas casas, una pareja decidió que sería un buen día para pasear con los pequeños Norma y Leo Malfoy.

¿Que quiénes son Leo y norma Malfoy?

¿Que cuál es la pareja que los sacaba a pasear?

Bueno, es sencillo resolver ambas preguntas. Leo y Norma Malfoy son, sencillamente, hijos de Scorpius Malfoy y Lily Luna Potter...ahora Malfoy, claro. ¿Y quiénes eran la pareja que llevaba a los pequeños al parque? Draco y Hermione Malfoy, naturalmente.

Aclarado el asunto de todos nuestros Malfoy, sigamos con la historia.

El parque era como cualquier otro parque, vaya. Tenía toboganes, areneros y columpios para los chiquillos, y un par de mesas para los adultos. Así, la pareja les dejó corretear a gusto, pero sin perderlos de vista. Sobre todo la que en antaño, había sido castaña, que aún con todos esos años encima, no se le escapaba nada. Draco Malfoy estaba preparado para esa visita al parque muggle; iba bien armado con su juego de ajedrez muggle (Ya que el mágico podría causar líos) y unos cuantos bocadillos. Tomaron asiento mientras que Nora le daba buen uso a los columpios, y Leo entablaba amistades con los demás niños.

Y es que sí. Los años habían pasado, y como quien dice, el tiempo lo cura todo. Incluidas algunas cicatrices de guerra. Porque es este caso, el paso de los días, logró hacer que aquellos que antes eran némesis, congeniar como piezas de rompecabezas.

La melena antes castaña y ensortijada de la señora Malfoy, era ahora de un imposible color gris brillante, más sus rulos definidos, ni Merlín podría alisarlos. Arrugas por debajo de sus ojos, y piel flácida terminaban de embellecer el rostro de la leona. Y es que, al contrario que muchas mujeres de su edad, ella no quería quitarse a los años de encima mediante cremas y magia facial. Significaría mentirte a ti misma, borrar rastro de un montón de momentos, llantos y risas, que le habían forjado como persona.

Su marido, pese a estar bien entrado en años, lucía como el viejito más encantador y galán de Londres. Para sorpresa de todos, ya que se pensaba que era teñido, conservaba una buena cantidad de cabello, sólo que ahora era blanco inmaculado. Nunca dejó de ser un soberbio y enervante mago, así como su amada nunca dejó de lado la inteligencia y carácter mandón que poseyó desde siempre.

Tantas cosas habían pasado, que el antes rubio no imaginaba una realidad en la que él nunca hubiera conquistado a la radiante porción femenina del trío de oro; donde no le llevara azucenas blancas, sus flores favoritas, al grado de que, aún hoy en día, tenían toda una terraza repleta de estas. No imaginaba un mundo donde él no le cuidara cuando ella enfermó de viruela de dragón; no concebía la idea de no despertar cada mañana a su lado, o de no tomar un cafecito abrazados todas las noches, mientras veían la película de turno.

Su imaginación no podía tramar la existencia de una historia donde él, Draco Malfoy, no dejara ganar una que otra partida de ajedrez a su mujer, sólo para presenciar la sonrisa llena de orgullo y triunfo que afloraba de los labios de la bruja. Cosa que acababa de hacer, hace tan sólo unos minutos. Guardando el tablero y las piezas, se fueron a sentar a la sombra de uno de los frondosos árboles que había por ahí, sin quitar ojo de sus descendientes.

Hace mucho tiempo que la bruja que tenía al lado había sido víctima de un ataque de celos tan voraz, que todo lo que hoy era real para él, podría haber sido tan sólo un sueño. "Creo que no soy lo que buscas" había dicho, tras recibir una baja de autoestima producto de una discusión con Daphne Greengrass, quién, por ese entonces, estaba coladita hasta los huesos por ese rubio hurón botador. Le parecía algo tan lejano, pero a la vez tan importante (Ya que después él le volvió a levantar el ego a la enmarañada castaña, con algunas palabras y unos tantos besos) para el desarrollo de su relación, que se le hizo oportuno darle un besito en la frente a su amado vejestorio, y susurrarle con la voz más seductora que un anciano puede poseer: "¿Ya ves cómo sí eras tú?"


End file.
